universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
United States of America
This profile is for the United States of the America. Summary The United States of America (USA), commonly known as the United States (U.S. or US) or America, is a country comprising 50 states, a federal district The capital is Washington, D.C., and the most populous city is New York City. Most of the country is located contiguously in North America between Canada and Mexico. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * Presidents ** Dwight D. Eisenhower ** John F Kennedy ** Lyndon Johnson ** Richard Nixon ** Gerald Ford ** Jimmy Carter ** Ronald Reagan ** George H.W. Bush ** Bill Clinton ** George W Bush ** Barack Obama ** Donald Trump Second-in-command * Dick Cheney * Joe Biden * Mike Pence Military Leaders * George Patton * Douglas MacArthur * Tommy Franks * Robert Gates * Jim Mattis * Mark Esper * Mark A. Milley * James McConville * Michael Gilday * David Lee Goldfein * Michael Thomas Flynn * John McCain Sr. * John McCain Jr. * Matthew Bunker Ridgway * Mark Wayne Clark * Robert Abercrombie Lovett * Charles Erwin Wilson Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * Condoleezza Rice * Colin Powell * John Kerry * Hillary Clinton * John Foster Dulles * Mit Romney * Rex Tillerson * James Comey * James Clapper * John Kerry * Bernie Sanders * Ted Cruise * Michelle Obama * Melania Trump * Donald Trump Jr. * Ivanka Trump * Eric Trump * Baron Trump * Jackie Kennedy * Caroline Kennedy * John F Kennedy Jr. * Robert Kennedy * Ed Kennedy * John Foster Dulles Military Units Infantry * Infantry ** Riflemen Elite * National Guard * Marines Special * Heavy * Self-propelled artillery Vehicles * Battle Tanks * Infantry fighting vehicles * Armored personnel carriers * Armored combat support vehicles * Mined-protected vehicles * Light armored vehicles * Light utility vehicles * Anti-aircraft * Trucks * Unmanned combat vehicles Ships * Aircraft Carriers * Amphibious Ships ** Assault ships ** Command ships ** Transport docks ** Dock Landing Ships * Cruisers * Destroyers * Frigates * Littoral Combat Ships * Mine Counter Ships * Patrol Ships * Submarines Aircraft * Aircraft ** Drones ** Fighters ** Attack Copters ** Bombers ** Cargo ** Tanker ** Special ** Rotary ** Trainer ** X-Planes |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Melee weapons * Bayonets/Knives * Swords Ranged weapons * Handguns * Shotguns * Submachine Guns * Carbines * Rifles Explosives * Grenades * Anti-Tank * Mines Territories 13 Colonies * Age founded/conquered: 1776 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: American People Louisiana Purchase * Age founded/conquered: 1804 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: American People Mexican Territory * Age founded/conquered: 1845 * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: American People Civilization Stats Tier 8: Digital: The United States is an Industrial, Digital and Atomic nation with powerful influence around the world. Power Sources Science: Construction (The Nation has Technological weaponry, Atomic Bombs, Industrial Factories and various Technological and Industrial War Machinery,' '''They have Perfect development and materials for Sciences.) Conquest Stats '''Tier 9-B: Country:' The land area of the entire United States is approximately 3,800,000 square miles (9,841,955 km2),with the contiguous United States making up 2,959,064 square miles (7,663,940.6 km2) of that. Alaska, separated from the contiguous United States by Canada, is the largest state at 663,268 square miles (1,717,856.2 km2). Hawaii, occupying an archipelago in the central Pacific, southwest of North America, is 10,931 square miles (28,311 km2) in area. The populated territories of Puerto Rico, American Samoa, Guam, Northern Mariana Islands, and U.S. Virgin Islands together cover 9,185 square miles (23,789 km2). Measured by only land area, the United States is third in size behind Russia and China, just ahead of Canada. The United States is the world's third- or fourth-largest nation by total area (land and water), ranking behind Russia and Canada and just above or below China. The ranking varies depending on how two territories disputed by China and India are counted, and how the total size of the United States is measured. The Encyclopedia Britannica, for instance, lists the size of the United States as 3,677,649 square miles (9,525,067 km2), as they do not count the country's coastal or territorial waters. The World Factbook, which includes those waters, gives 3,796,742 square miles (9,833,517 km2). Power Stats Attack: City: The B53 nuclear bomb yield 9 Megatons of TNT upon detonation. Multi-City Block: Battleships that fire all of their weapons at once simultaneously. City-Block: The Father of All Bombs contained 44 Tons of TNT. Building-Small Building: The usage of various guns and cannons on the Battleship such as RIM-2 Terrier, 40mm and 20mm guns. Small Building: the M1 Tank with the 120mm M256 main gun (Can collapse small houses and seriously damage load-bearing walls of a large building) Street: the ArmaLite AR-15 uses .223 Remington rounds, which is basically identical to 5.56x45mm NATO rounds used in most modern CQC rifles. Both rounds have firepower exceeding 1600 J. Modern variants use the 5.56mm cartridge Wall: American soldiers with melee combat training and weapons. Durability: Large Building: The Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser can withstand significant pounding from heavy explosives. Small Building: Adams Tank can be essentially described as "a small mobile metal-walled building with big guns attached"; can take a direct hit from an anti-tank rocket or land mine and still function for at least a few minutes Street: Helicopters which can still fly even after taking multiple firearm bullets. Athletic-Wall: Regular human soldiers with bullet vests. Speed: Supersonic+: F-15 Eagle jet fighters' top speed at altitude (Excess of Mach 2.5 for all variants.) Subsonic: AC-130 plane's flight speeds (Top speed is 480 kph). Subsonic: With Apache helicopter (284 kilometers per hour). Superhuman: the Baltimore-class Heavy Cruiser 60–65 kilometers per hour (32.5–35.2 knots) max speed. Peak Human-Superhuman: off-road (25 miles per hour, 11.2 m/s) to on road speed (42 miles per hour, 18.8 m/s) Skills The United States Armed Forces are the military forces of the United States of America. It consists of the Army, Marine Corps, Navy, Air Force, and Coast Guard. The president of the United States is the commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces and forms military policy with the Department of Defense (DoD) and Department of Homeland Security (DHS), both federal executive departments, acting as the principal organs by which military policy is carried out. All five armed services are among the seven uniformed services of the United States. They have grand access to various resources around the world through trade and have massive imports of goods from different countries, and some of the greatest industrial manufacturers. Strengths/Pros The Military is considered very strong and well equipped military that possesses forces located in most parts around the world as part of the US's foreign policy. Weaknesses/Flaws In various scenarios, they have shown to struggled in some military operations that are not in their favorable to own training, such as environmental hazards, wars of attrition, unfavorable wars, guerrilla warfare, etc.. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Country Category:Army Category:Armies with Nuclear Weapons Category:Real Life